Ice Cream Archipelago
- | characters = | new = | released = | previous = 37 | next = 39 | difficulty = }} New features *Vertical striped candy and liquorice swirl cannon ( ) is introduced in level 741. Levels This episode contains levels 741 - 760. |move1 = |score1 = |goal1 = |video1 = |remark1 = |level2 = 742 |type2 = |move2 = |score2 = |goal2 = |video2 = |remark2 = |level3 = 743 |type3 = |move3 = |score3 = |goal3 = |video3 = |remark3 = |level4 = 744 |type4 = |move4 = |score4 = |goal4 = |video4 = |remark4 = |level5 = 745 |type5 = |move5 = |score5 = |goal5 = |video5 = |remark5 = |level6 = 746 |type6 = |move6 = |score6 = |goal6 = |video6 = |remark6 = |level7 = 747 |type7 = |move7 = |score7 = |goal7 = |video7 = |remark7 = |level8 = 748 |type8 = |move8 = |score8 = |goal8 = |video8 = |remark8 = |level9 = 749 |type9 = |move9 = |score9 = |goal9 = |video9 = |remark9 = |level10 = 750 |type10 = |move10 = |score10 = |goal10 = |video10 = |remark10 = |level11 = 751 |type11 = |move11 = |score11 = |goal11 = |video11 = |remark11 = |level12 = 752 |type12 = |move12 = |score12 = |goal12 = |video12 = |remark12 = |level13 = 753 |type13 = |move13 = |score13 = |goal13 = |video13 = |remark13 = |level14 = 754 |type14 = |move14 = |score14 = |goal14 = |video14 = |remark14 = |level15 = 755 |type15 = |move15 = |score15 = |goal15 = |video15 = |remark15 = |level16 = 756 |type16 = |move16 = |score16 = |goal16 = |video16 = |remark16 = |level17 = 757 |type17 = |move17 = |score17 = |goal17 = |video17 = |remark17 = |level18 = 758 |type18 = |move18 = |score18 = |goal18 = |video18 = |remark18 = |level19 = 759 |type19 = |move19 = |score19 = |goal19 = |video19 = |remark19 = |level20 = 760 |type20 = |move20 = |score20 = |goal20 = |video20 = |remark20 = }} Gallery Levels= Level 741 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 741|Level 741 Level 742 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 742|Level 742 Level 743 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 743|Level 743 Level 744 Mobile V1-1.png|link=Level 744|Level 744 (Section 1) Level 744 Mobile V1-2.png|link=Level 744|Level 744 (Section 2) Level 744 Mobile V1-3.png|link=Level 744|Level 744 (Section 3) Level 744 Mobile V1-4.png|link=Level 744|Level 744 (Section 4) Level 745 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 745|Level 745 Level 746 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 746|Level 746 Level 747 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 747|Level 747 Level 748 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 748|Level 748 Level 749 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 749|Level 749 Level 750 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 750|Level 750 Level 751 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 751|Level 751 Level 752 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 752|Level 752 Level 753 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 753|Level 753 Level 754 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 754|Level 754 Level 755 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 755|Level 755 Level 756 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 756|Level 756 Level 757 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 757|Level 757 Level 758 Mobile V1-1.png|link=Level 758|Level 758 (Section 1) Level 758 Mobile V1-2.png|link=Level 758|Level 758 (Section 2) Level 758 Mobile V1-3.png|link=Level 758|Level 758 (Section 3) Level 759 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 759|Level 759 Level 760 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 760|Level 760 |-| Miscellaneous= Ice Cream Archipelago cover.png|New levels - OUT NOW! Go for a sweet stroll in our new Episode, Ice Cream Archipelago! �� Trivia *This episode shares its first and second word with the 8th episode, Ice Cream Alps.